Contentment
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: She'd always been loathed. Always alone. Despised. Hated. Abhored. But he changed all of that. He took her loneliness and changed it into happiness. He took her fear and turned it into hope. He took it all. NarutoxOichi! One-shot. Fluff! Romance! Rated M for lime. Pleave review.


**_A/N: Poor Oichi-sama! After watching Sengoku Basara I just felt soooooo bad for her! So I decided to write this little oneshot, for all the fans of Lady Oichi! Yes, it is also a Naruto crossover, (lightly) but hey, someone needs to give her love, and who better than someone who has also shared a painful past? This is just a short and sweet fluffy little oneshot ficlet for those of you who love the characters of Naruto and Sengoku Basara._**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_Contentment_**

Oichi Oda.

Sister to Oda Nobunaga, the infamous Dai Rokuten, that is to say the Devil King of the sixth heaven. Kin to one of the most wicked men to ever walk this earth. She had been given a host of despicable titles simply by sharing blood with this infamous villian. She had been cursed. Feared. Reviled. Shunned solely because of her brother's wickedness, she led a lonely life devoid of happiness and friendship, helpless to do anything but watch as her brother's sin became her sins; as her sanity slowly slipped through her fingers.

She'd been a pawn of her brother. Forced to watch as her husband died, she'd descended into madness thereafter. Her brothers machinations warped and twisted her already fragile mind, creating a mindless, merciless woman. Trapped forever in a living nightmare, devoid of peace even in sleep, she began to kill. And kill. And kill, kill, kill, _kill,_ until that was all she knew and all that mattered.

All of that had changed the day her brother died. Slain by the combined forces of Date Masamune and Sanada Yukimaru, fighting alongside every other general from the north south, east and west, the forces of the Demon King were stamped out beneath the collective boot of a unified Japan. Her brother had been slain and the forces of the Oda clan were forever scattered.

But no longer.

Today, as she contemplated the diamond ring wrapped wround her finger for what felt like the millionth time she felt as though her heart would burst. Not from tears nor from sadness, either. It was joy, pure and plain and simple that brought these tears to her eyes and continued to bring happiness into her heart. Today was their anniversary. Their anniversary, not only of their wedding, but of the day she'd first met her mysterious beloved.

His name was Uzumaki Naruto.

And beyond that, Ichi knew next to nothing of his past.

Because he refused to speak of it any longer.

He wouldn't tell her from where or whence he'd come; save that he'd been flung back in time, hurtled across the eons, to this era. Oichi knew only this: that Naruto was a shinobi amongst shinobi. He was not from her era. And, she's fallen terribly, irrevocably, in love with him. Ichi didn't care. She did not care; as she brought a hand to touch her stomach, to cradle it, to bear witness to the stirrings of life within her womb once more as she lay amidst the blankets. This, this little nudger that punched and kicked so strongly from within her stomach was all that mattered.

A child.

Their child.

The child of the man who'd saved her; he who had taken the collected the tattered threads of her life and woven them into this marvelous tapestry she now lived. It all started so very long ago, on the day of her brother's death. She remembered the piercing pain of his sword, tearing through her stomach. She remembered falling, plummeting into a black abyss as the lasts wisps of concioussness fled from the frayed remnants of her mind.

When she finally stirred, it was all over.

She'd awoken in the arms of a shinobi, but not just any shinobi. Instead, she'd found herself staring up into a pair of matchless blue orbs; eyes the like of which even sapphire could never hope to compare. He'd held her as she wept; weeping for the death of her brother_-wicked man though he was-_the death of her husband and the death of so many others that she'd faulted; because it was her fault all her fault, all Ichi's fault...

And all the while, he hadn't said a word.

He'd simply held her_-cradled her-_holding her against him as she buried her head in his chest and wept. She hadn't known then. She hadn't know who he was, what he was, or even where he came from. She hadn't known that this man was her future husband, that she would one day marry him and bear him many children. Ichi hadn't known any of these things and yet, she'd bawled like an infant in his arms, the arms of this stranger who held her as no other could or would.

And when there were no more tears to shed, when the fires of battle that had once roared high had died around them, he'd finally spoken to her. He, this masked shinobi, clad in tattered garments of black and orange, uttered but two words:

"Good girl."

Those were the first words he'd ever uttered in her prescence. Words of praise for her strength, of comfort and consolement towards her sorrow. It had been the beginning of her renewal, and everything good that was to come. Of a new life for Ichi, one filled with constant and continued happiness. Gazing upon his slumbering face as she did now, his features slack and relaxed even in sleep, sapped at her self control.

"Naruto-sama." she whispered, her lips brushing against the outer lobe of his ear. "Are you awake, Naruto-sama?" He stirred against her, eyes opening and closing, flickering, for a moment before they focused on her and banished the last remnants of sleep. A hand, laid ever so gently upon her thigh, sent ecletic shivers running upand down Oichi's spine. How was it that he could arouse her so when she was so heavy with child?

"I am now." His words like liquid, poured over her and sent her awash in bliss. "Are you, my dear?"

She nodded wordlessly, for words could not hope to describe this sudden feeling of ecstasy as his hand dipped lower, lower...lower...

Back then, Ichi had wanted to be praised by him. She'd wanted him to smile, to laugh, to whisper kinds words to her, just as he always had. She'd wanted him. And now three years later she belonged to him, and he, unto her. This child would only serve to solidify their bond.

Though the death of her husband_-of Nagamasa-_still pained her, she'd found solace in him; in this man who lavished praise upon her. Who treated her not like the piece of worthless refuse that her nii-sama had made her out to be, but as a princess. But it was more than that. He'd cleansed her. He'd banished the darkness inside of her. He praised her, he lavished attention and affection upon her during the day, and fought away all of her fears when they stole upon her like a thief in the night.

Ichig wanted him. She wanted him to love her, to cherish her, to care for her, just as much as she did him. There was something marvelous about him; about this blue-eyed blond shinobi who so recklessly threw himself into battle against her enemies, smiling all the while. And yet there was no deception to be found within his smile. No deceit, no delusion, nothing but the purest,simplest, most sincere of love.

She gasped, and his hand withdrew, mistaking her cry of pleasure for pain.

"Are you alright?"

She bobbed her head in a swift, jerky motion.

"That's not it at all, Naruto-sama. Ichi is...Ichi is happy."

"I see." Scarlet faded into sapphire, and it was then that she knew that her lord and lover had returned to his true self. Gingerly, tenderly, she ran her hands through his hair; tracing her fingers through the ragged mane of blond that framed his face. He laid a hand upon her cheek and that was all it took. Like a river bursting through a dam; like an unstoppable force of nature, she spooned against him, grimacing faintly upon realizing that this was no longer possible with her swollen stomach. This did not stop her from delivering him a passionate locking of the lips.

She kissed him again, and this time their kiss had passion.

She nestled her head into his neck, and for the first time in what felt like a truly long time...

Ichi was content.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! I just felt so bad for Lady Oichi after the terrible life she had, I couldn't help myself!**


End file.
